


No Touching

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Orgasm Control, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean's Alpha doesn't want him coming, no matter how much he jerks his pretty little cock...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 91





	No Touching

"Little Omegas, always such cock sluts," said the Alpha pounding Dean's hole. Dean whimpered behind the penis gag in his mouth. His hands were pinned behind his back by one of the Alpha's strong hands while the Alpha stroked his small Omega dick in rough jerks. Dean was impaled on a thick knot, currently filling him with Alpha seed while the Alpha continued to stroke Dean. "New drug on the market, Omega. I've been so interested in it. It seems like a success."

Dean was afraid what his Alpha meant by that. The man was known for taking a thing or two to give him extra long knots but his tone had him concerned.

"Been feeding it to you for a week. Been taking it myself. When I come inside you, it makes you horny. It makes you come since you've had some problems learning to come on a knot alone. But the kicker is, giving it to you too, it makes it so you can only come when I come inside you. I've been jerking this little dick for five minutes and it's still baby soft. I'd say it was a success."

Dean glanced down to see his cock yanked at and played with but Dean didn't feel hardness at all. Dean thought about what his Alpha said though and groaned as the Alpha pushed Dean down on his knot further.

"Only if I choose to let you come, knotslut. You haven't earned that right today. Now milk my cock and maybe I'll think about letting you dribble tomorrow."


End file.
